Rouge
Rogue 'is the term used to describe the hostile and usually aggressive stray cats who do not belong to a Clan or Tribe and are not cared for by Twolegs. Definition There is controversy about the definition of rogues and loners: * ''The Prophecies Begin and Secrets of the Clans refer to rogues specifically as being cats exiled from a Clan. * Most other books imply that rogues are cats who have chosen to live by themselves without other cats or Twolegs and scorn the Clan cats for their beliefs. * Some books, such as Firestar's Quest, call every cat living on their own a "rogue," even if they are not hostile, and act more like loners. Description In the Clans' point of view, rogues are usually depicted and thought of as being selfish and aggressive. They do not respect the warrior code or the cats who follow it, unlike loners. Cats who are banished from their Clan usually live as rogues. They occasionally trespass on Clan territory to steal prey, but if a patrol finds them, they will chase him or her back over the border. Even when they live in a band, they aren't afraid to turn on each other. They are very violent and are known to not have any qualms about attacking elderly and very young cats. They sometimes kill without having a good reason. Rogues have also abandoned their kits in the past. Sometimes a group of rogues may raid a Clan, such as when Tigerclaw led a group of exiled cats and had them attack the ThunderClan camp, or when a group of rogues attacked the Tribe of Rushing Water. Canon rogues In The Super Editions Moth Flight's Vision * '''Mouse and Cow, two farm cats that Moth Flight meets on her journey. * Micah, a rogue that lives with Mouse and Cow and eventually becomes SkyClan's first medicine cat. Tallstar's Revenge * Algernon, Bess, Reena, Mole, Wee Hen, and Sparrow, a group of rogues who come to live with WindClan during each greenleaf. Yellowfang's Secret * Boulder, a Twolegplace rogue who later becomes a warrior of ShadowClan. * Red, a Twolegplace rogue who later becomes Russetfur, a deputy of ShadowClan and the mate of Blackstar. * Pixie,' Marmalade', and Hal, Twolegplace rogues who take place in a battle against ShadowClan. * Jay, the elderly leader of the Twolegplace rogues. Crookedstar's Promise * Mapleshade, a Place of No Stars cat who makes Crookedkit keep a promise that results in her training the young RiverClan cat. * Silverhawk, a Dark Forest resident who trains Thistleclaw. Firestar's Quest * Stick, Cora, Coal, and Shorty, a group of rogues Firestar met, whom temporarily became warriors of SkyClan in SkyClan's Destiny. * Snowy, a cat Firestar meets while looking for a lost Sandstorm. * Clover, a rogue who joined SkyClan and takes the name Clovertail. * Skywatcher, the last survivor of Ancient SkyClan, he helps educate Firestar and Sandstorm about SkyClan. * Lowbranch and Twig, the family members of Skywatcher. * Tangle, an old rogue who later joins SkyClan as an elder. * Leaf, a rogue who joined SkyClan as a warrior named Leafdapple. After Firestar and Sandstorm left SkyClan she became the leader and is the current leader of SkyClan named Leafstar. * Scratch, a rogue who showed Firestar and Sandstorm where to meet other rogues. Former deputy of SkyClan. Currently known as Sharpclaw. * Patch, a rogue who joined SkyClan as a warrior and is currently known as Patchfoot. * Scree, an old tom that lived by a dead willow tree. * Lichen, a rogue who comes to the first SkyClan meeting in the gorge, but chooses not to join SkyClan. She later changes her mind and joins as an elder, taking the name Lichenfur. SkyClan's Destiny * Dodge, the leader of Stick's rival group of rogues. * Percy, a rogue who lives near the Twolegplace outside of SkyClan territory, and one of the rogues who did not join Dodge's gang. * Skipper, Harley, Onion, and Misha, are rogues in Dodge's gang who participate in the battle after SkyClan and Stick's group of rogues attacks them. * Nutmeg, a queen in Dodge's gang. * Red, Stick's daughter, who joins Dodge's gang to be with Harley, her mate. * Shrewtooth, a jumpy rogue that joins SkyClan and takes the name Shrewtooth, becoming a warrior. * Swallowflight, a former member of ancient SkyClan, who turned into a rogue when the Clan couldn't survive in the gorge any longer. In the Dawn of the Clans arc The Sun Trail * Petal and Fox, two siblings who join Clear Sky's group of cats, who left the mountains. * Frost, a tom who joins Clear Sky's group of rogues as a guard. He is later cast out of his group after receiving a burn from a forest fire, and is killed in the Great Battle. * Nightheart,' Crow',' Night' and Leaf, two rogues who attack Moon Shadow when he stalks a squirrel. Leaf joins Clear Sky's group and later ThunderClan, Nightheart and her sons joins SkyClan much later. * Storm, a rogue who first joins Clear Sky's group and Clear Sky's second mate, then decides to leave it and her mate, and has Clear Sky's son, Thunder, Rain, Soot. * Bright Stream, one of the cats who leaves the mountains, Clear Sky's first mate. She was taken away by a hawk. * Shaded Moss, the first leader of the cats who left the mountains, he dies when he gets hit by a Twoleg monster. * Clear Sky, Quick Water, Falling Feather, Moon Shadow, and Jagged Peak, five cats who leave the mountains decide to break off from the main group, and are led by Clear Sky. However, when Jagged Peak breaks his leg, he is banished from the group. * Dapple Pelt and Cloud Spots, two cats who left the mountains looking for a better life who later become Dapplepelt and Cloudspots, the first medicine cats of RiverClan and ThunderClan, respectively. * Tall Shadow, the leader of the cats who left the mountains after Shaded Moss dies, who later becomes Shadowstar, the founder of ShadowClan. * Hawk Swoop, Jackdaw's Cry, Rainswept Flower, Shattered Ice, and Gray Wing, a group of the cats who left the mountains. Shattered Ice eventually starts WindClan's tunneling tradition, and Gray Wing become one of WindClan's leaders, named Graywing. Hawk Swoop is the mother of Jackdaw's Cry's kits, Acorn Fur and Lightning Tail, and becomes Thunder's foster mother. Rainswept Flower is the daughter of the cat who leads the rest of the group out of the mountains, Shaded Moss. * Turtle Tail, another cat who leaves the mountains in search of a new life, she later becomes a kittypet, only to return after revealed to be expecting Tom's kits, who are revealed to be Pebble Heart, Sparrow Fur, and Owl Eyes. * Gorse '''and Wind, Gorse is Wind's mate, deputy, and successor,. He and Wind often run into the cats from the mountains while hunting, he come Gorsefur then Gorsestar. Wind becomes known as Windstar and the founding leader of WindClan. * '''The stranger, a rogue who encounters the group of cats who left the mountains, and explains to them about the cats who lived on the other side of Highstones. Thunder Rising * Dew and Thorn, two rogues that live on the moor that join Clear Sky's group. * Fircone and Nettle, two rogues that join Clear Sky's group. * Misty, Birch, and Alder, 'Misty is a rogue that is killed by Clear Sky as he tries to expand his territory. Her kits are Alder and Birch. Birch become the second leader of SkyClan, and Alder become mates with Dust Muzzle the third leader of WindClan ''The First Battle * '''Swift, a rogue that knows of Tom. She lives in a meadow. * Snake, a rogue who eventually sides with Clear Sky, and kills Frost in the Great Battle. The Blazing Star * One Eye, a rogue who takes over Clear Sky's group, and is later killed. * Star Flower, a rogue who later becomes Clear Sky's third mate and mother to his kits. She is One Eye's daughter. * Holly, Mud Paws, and Mouse Ears, a group of rogues who join the early settlers. Holly becomes Jagged Peak's mate and mother to his kits. Mud paws and Mouse Ears help Tall Shadow form ShadowClan. A Forest Divided * Milkweed: a queen who suffers from starvation. She joins Clear Sky's group then Thunder's group. * Fern: a spy for Slash. She joins Wind Runner's group. * Slash: a rogue who wants to find out about more about the moor cats. He kidnapped Star Flower, and wants prey from The Early Settlers in return. * Cricket: Slate's brother. He was murdered by a fox when he tried to protect his sister. Path of Stars * Swallow: a rogue in Slash's group who guards Star Flower after Slash captures her. * Beetle: is a rogue who steals prey from Clear Sky and Sparrow Fur. * Splinter: a rogue who robs Clear Sky and Sparrow Fur of a rabbit. * Snake: a rogue in Slash's group who meets Clear Sky while trespassing. * Frog: Willow's brother and a former rogue of Slash's group, who's death is caused by dogs. * Violet: a former rogue of Slash's group, who leaves for Thunder's group, she later becomes Thunder's mate and has his kits. * Willow: a former rogue of Slash's group, who leaves for Wind Runner's group. * Beech: Fern's sister and a rogue of Slash's group, and is killed by dogs. * Ember: a rogue in Slash's group who rebels after trying to join Thunder's group. * Bee: a rogue in Slash's group who betrays Wind Runner's group. * Stone: a rogue in Slash's group who is killed by dogs. * Juniper: a former rogue of Slash's group who joins Tall Shadow's group, Raven's mate. * Raven: a former rogue of Slash's group who joins Tall Shadow's group, he later becomes the second leader of ShadowClan. * Red: a former rogue of Slash's group who joins Clear Sky's group. * Moss: a former rogue of Slash's group who joins River Ripple's group, and Dawn's mate. * Dawn: a former rogue of Slash's group who joins River Ripple's group, and Moss's mate. * Pine: one of Dawn and Moss's kits. * Drizzle: Pine's brother, and one of Dawn and Moss's kits. In the The Prophecies Begin arc Into the Wild * Yellowfang, after being exiled from ShadowClan, and before being accepted into ThunderClan. Fire and Ice * Brokenstar, after being exiled from ShadowClan, and before becoming a ThunderClan prisoner. He becomes a Dark Forest warrior after his death. * Blackfoot, Boulder, and Russetfur, after joining Brokentail in his exile and before re-joining ShadowClan. * Clawface, a warrior of ShadowClan who joins Brokenstar in exile. He joins the Dark Forest warriors after he dies. Forest of Secrets * Tigerclaw, after being exiled from ThunderClan, and before becoming the new leader of ShadowClan. After Scourge murders him, he becomes a Dark Forest warrior. The Darkest Hour * Darkstripe, exiled from ThunderClan, joined Modern TigerClan, then became a rogue again. He joins the Dark Forest warriors in the afterlife. * Scourge and Bone, and the rest of BloodClan, a large group of vicious cats who live in Twolegplace. * Jaggedtooth, one of Tigerstar's most trusted warriors, and a BloodClan member. In The New Prophecy arc Moonrise * Bird, Talon, Rock, and Jag, members of the Tribe, who got exiled for failing to kill Sharptooth. In the Power of Three arc Outcast * Stripes, the leader of the rogues who were stealing prey and land from the Tribe of Rushing Water in the mountains. * Flick, Twist, and Flora, some of the rogues who attacked the Tribe of Rushing Water with Stripes. In the Omen of the Stars arc Fading Echoes * Shredtail, a Dark Forest rogue who trains apprentices. In the battle between StarClan and the Place of No Stars, he fights Ratscar and is killed by Lionblaze. * Snowtuft, a Place of No Stars rogue, who is often seen in practice fights with the Dark Forest apprentices. He fights for the Dark Forest in the battle between the Dark Forest and StarClan. Night Whispers * Sparrowfeather, a Dark Forest rogue, who eventually fights in the battle between StarClan and the Dark Forest. * Thistleclaw, another Dark Forest rogue. He trains Dark Forest apprentices, and fights in the battle between StarClan and the Dark Forest. Sign of the Moon * Antpelt, a warrior of WindClan who trains in the Dark Forest and is killed by Thistleclaw in a training session against Ivypool in the Place of No Stars. After his death, he joins the Dark Forest rogues. The Forgotten Warrior * Maggottail, the oldest of the leaders of the Dark Forest rogues. He is seen inspecting Ivypool after she asks Brokenstar if she's ready to become a Dark Forest warrior. The Last Hope * Redwillow, a Dark Forest trainee, who betrays his Clan for the Dark Forest rogues in the battle between StarClan and the Dark Forest. * Breezepelt, another Place of No Stars apprentice, who betrays his Clan for the Dark Forest and later is forgiven after he helps save WindClan from the weasels. In the Manga Arcs Ravenpaw's Path arc * Willie, Minty, Tess, Snapper, and Pounce, former members of BloodClan who occupy Ravenpaw and Barley's barn for some time. * Snipe, formerly one of Scourge's closest guards in BloodClan. Tigerstar and Sasha arc * Sasha, Hawk, and Moth, a she-cat who has Tigerstar's second litter of kits and her kits living near Clan territory. Sasha temporarily joins RiverClan, and her kits join permanently, eventually becoming Hawkfrost and Mothwing. In the afterlife Hawkfrost becomes a Dark Forest rogue. * Pine, a rogue that Sasha meets while in the forest, he helps her and provides her with a limited amount of company. The Rise of Scourge * Bone, the former unofficial deputy of BloodClan. * Brick, a friend of Bone and a supporter of Scourge. SkyClan and the Stranger arc * Sol, a rogue who causes trouble to SkyClan, he eventually turns ShadowClan away from the warrior code for a while, and causes WindClan to attack ThunderClan in the tunnels. In the Field Guides Secrets of the Clans * Violet, Ice, and Snake, Barley's siblings, all were members of BloodClan. Battles of the Clans * Nightwhisper, a rogue who invaded ThunderClan camp under Tigerstar's power, he then joins ShadowClan as a warrior. See also * Loner * Kittypet * List of rogues Category:Clanless cats Category:Clans and groups